Emotional Nerves
by Red Magic Marker
Summary: It's a Herm/Dra flic: It started to seem like everything they did, they got stuck together. And there was never a way out, but when the chance comes will they leave eachother? please r/r


Disclaimer: no I am sorry to say that I do not own Harry Potter or anything or anyone, but hey I still own the plot so ha!  
A/N ya ya so please r/r cuz it would make my day ^_^ thank you, and don't be mad at me for the start cuz well, I'm trying, k?  
  
*************  
  
Snape stated, "Ah., Mr. Potter, I would not drink that if I was dying, the texture looks way to thick and grainy. Did you not grind properly? Of course you did not. Malfoy on the other hand made his perfect. Take a lesson students, being famous gets you nowhere." Snape sneered. His cold black eyes slid over to Hermione, and narrowed. "Miss. Granger, I saw that! Ten point's from Gryffindor."   
  
"But, Pro-" Hermione started to protest, but was cut off by Snape.  
  
"Miss. Granger, do not try to argue with me again, and another ten point's from Gryffindor."  
  
Snape walked to the front of the class room and started to write tonight's home work up on the board, ignoring the snicker's of laughter coming from the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron. They just shook their heads and Ron muttered something that she could not hear, but from the way Harry reacted she knew that it was funny.  
  
Class got out a couple of minutes later, Ron, Harry and Hermione were the first out of the room.  
  
"How could he take twenty points from you when you did nothing?" Ron asked, the tips of his ears turning red with anger.   
  
"I don't know Ron. How do you think I feel? I made us loose twenty points. Even though I didn't make a face, but then we know how unfair he is." Hermione said her jaw tight and her fists clenched.  
  
"Hey, Granger." Malfoy said from behind, his lips twisted into a cruel smile.  
  
She did not turn around, her anger was high enough and the last thing she wanted was to listen to him and his stupid, pointless taunting. She increased her pace, glad that Harry was on one side and Ron on the other.  
  
"How does it feel to take twenty points away all because your a no good know it all mudblood?" Malfoy taunted, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, both grinning like the complete idiot's that they are.  
  
Well, that's it! Hermione thought. She turned around suddenly, wand drawn out and spells running through her mind.  
  
A look of suprise crossed his face, but was quickly masked with a board look. His wand in his hand ready for what ever spell she shot at him.  
  
She could feel her heart beat, the world seemed as if it was in slow motion as she said a spell under her breath. She watched the stream of light explode from the end of her wand. As it hit Malfoy a flash of light from his wand hit her. Her head felt funny, she heard hissing, but looked around and noticed all the students staring at her in shock.  
  
"Um...Hermione?" Ron's voice shook, his facial expression of complete horror.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice urgent.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry said staring at her head. "Your hair, well... it's not really hair any more."  
  
"What?" She screamed. "W...wha...what is it?" Her hand was rising to touch he head when Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch them!" He screamed at her, not releasing her hand.  
  
"Th..Them?" Her voice squeaked.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, his voice dazed and his eye's still glued to her head. "Them."  
  
"Oh, Harry, Ron what is it?" She begged her voice sounding frantic.  
  
The hissing was becoming louder, but she did not see anything around that could be making such a noise.  
  
"Well, um...Hermione," Ron started. "Their ...ah...s-" he was cut off by by a sharp voice behind her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, in my office now." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione could fell her heart beat seam to stop. Oh, no! She was in major trouble, her mind went strait into over load, thinking of all the possible punishments. And that stupid hissing had yet to stop.  
  
She glanced over at Malfoy, only to burst out laughing, causing McGonagall to give her a sharp look.  
  
As they walked down the hall to McGonagall's office, Hermione glanced at Malfoy again. She bit down on her lip hard. wondering if she looked as funny as he did.   
  
He looked sharply over at her and said in a rather annoyed voice, "Stop looking at me, Granger."  
  
"I'm sorry, but well... you just look so cute with huge white rabbit ears sticking out of your head." she replied sarcastically, but the effect was totally lost by having to bite her lip so that she wouldn't laugh.  
  
McGonagall stopped in front of a door, opened it and motioned for them to follow.   
  
Behind her desk was a mirror, Hermione glanced around and caught her own reflection.   
  
She screamed so load that the whole school must have heard, and that was the last thing she did before her mind blanked out into total, utter darkness.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
I hope that you like it so far and that you leave a review. yes, I shall be posting a new chapter very soon, hopefully tomorrow.  
Thanx   
Red Magic Marker 


End file.
